All of Me
by Lioness's Heart
Summary: The wheels of fate are ever spinning; in the wake of Acre, Lady Marian is left to grieve for those she loved. AU.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Gosh, I wish it did.**

**This fic spawned from an idea I discussed with LadyKate1 a while back and I could not resist writing it as a reversal of what happened in the series 2 finale. While it is currently a oneshot, this fic has a huge amount of potential - it may end up being more _after_ I'm done with more of my in-progress work. For now, this is it - I'd love some feedback on how it turned out. Many thanks to LadyKate1 for the plot bunny that I totally didn't need. That's how it always works, though, isn't it?  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

The voice made Marian's head jerk up. Her face was still streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy. Carter stood in the entryway of the tent, the apology as clearly written on his face as in his voice.

Her mouth was full of cotton. Words failed her. She offered Carter a weak, broken smile and a faint thanks before letting her gaze fall to her hands.

He stood in silence in the entryway for a moment, hovering uncertainly. Then he moved across the tent and knelt in front of Marian, putting one hand on one of hers.

"I am sorry," he repeated. "I truly am. I wish that there had been some other way, but…" Carter trailed off, unsure what else to say to her.

"No, I understand," Marian said. Her voice was strangled, barely audible.

Carter sighed. "King Richard wants to see you," he told her. "I can tell him that you are ill if you don't think you can handle it."

Marian shook her head. "No, I'll go. I just need a moment to compose myself."

Carter nodded as he rose to his feet. "I will escort you when you are ready." There was silence for a moment, then he spoke again. "Robin was my friend, too. I know he was more to you and I know there was something between you and Sir Guy. I won't pretend to feel your pain, but I am sorry that they are both dead. I'm sorry that I had to kill Guy. If you need anything, you have only to ask."

Tears welled in her eyes again. "Thank you."

He led her to the king's tent a few minutes later, once she had managed to dry the tears and straighten her shoulders and be _together_. She surprised Carter with her strength, her ability to set aside her grief to do what was necessary.

It pained him to know that the only Marian of Knighton he had ever known was one who was grieving. First for her father, now for her betrothed – and for another man she seemed to have feelings for.

"Milord, I've brought Lady Marian as you asked," Carter said once they stood in the doorway of the tent.

Richard looked up from where he had clearly been brooding. "Thank you, Carter. You may stay. This matter concerns you as well."

Carter nodded, moving out of the way so that Marian could enter the tent.

Richard held out a hand for her. She moved over and took it, moving to kiss his ring before he stopped her. "None of that. Not right now. This is a difficult matter to discuss and I would rather not waste time with unnecessary formalities. Sit with me," he said. He could see Marian's surprise only briefly before she hid it and did as she was told. "Robin gave his life for me today, and for you. He saved England and his love today and that is a debt that neither of us can ever repay."

Marian nodded silently, righting to stop the water welling in her eyes. She was not going to cry. Not in front of the king. Not again.

Richard squeezed her hand gently. "I know that it is no consolation for losing Robin, but because of his death, Locksley has reverted to the crown. He had no family to inherit the land, and I would like you to have it. It is what Robin would have wanted, I think."

This time Marian was not so good at keeping her shock to herself. "Me?"

"Yes. Your father was the Sheriff of Nottingham and a good man. Robin spoke endlessly of you when he served in the guard. Much has also told me of how you helped Robin fight Vaisey," Richard intoned. "When you return I have no doubt that Vaisey will outlaw you, as he did when Robin defied him. I assume that you intend to fight him?"

Marian nodded. "I do. He has taken everything I love from me."

Richard smiled faintly. "Whatever orders I send to England to remove him will be counteracted or ignored by my brother, I have no doubt. John was always our father's favorite and thinks that he has more right to the crown because of that. He will do as he pleases. Until I return, there is little that can be done, since our mother has had a difficult time trying to manage him. You will have to fight for your life if you go back."

"Someone has to," she said softly. "Without Robin, the people will be destitute."

Richard nodded slowly, rising to his feet. He released her hand and moved over to one of the tables set up nearby. He sorted through papers for a moment, then turned. "I'm sending Carter with you. I cannot in good conscience send a young woman back to fight my battles alone. Especially after today. Carter will be your protector until you no longer need him."

Carter's gaze flicked to Marian, then to the king. Though he would have preferred different circumstances, it would be good to go home to England. She met his gaze. She appeared strong and unwavering, though he knew she was crumbling inside. He was no better when he had lost his brother.

"You two may go ready for your return to England. I have something to send with you, Carter. And I'd like to speak with you before you leave. Until then, please escort Lady Marian to make the necessary preparations."

"Yes, your majesty," Carter replied. He moved over and offered Marian his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. He led her out of the tent and stopped. "Shall we?" he asked, tilting his head.

Marian nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

As they walked out into the sand, heading for her tent, Carter was not sure how to feel but he prayed that he could protect her.


End file.
